La Llamada, Un Fanfic de Death Note
by Aleksast
Summary: L no sabe por qué, pero ha llamado a Light, confesiones, un mal sumary pero no se arrepentiran de la historia, dedicado a fmafan foros ws
1. La Llamada

DISCLAIMER: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a su autor, este escrito tiene como fines no lucrativos el entretenimiento del lector.

"**La Llamada"**

**Protagonistas:**

_**Elle Lawliet**_

_**&**_

_**Light Yagami**_

**Aleksast: 2009**

**Dedicado al foro: fmafan. Foros. Ws.**

_No entiendo como sucedió, el teléfono estaba en mis manos de una u otra forma, y sin embargo me costaba admitirlo, le llamé para verlo, le había confesado anteriormente que él era el primer amigo que tengo, y estaba siendo sincero dentro de las pocas veces que mis mensajes inquirían un doble sentido, le había cuestionado sobre pruebas para ver si él era el asesino serial que andamos buscando, Kira, algo en mí dice que es él, que voy por la ruta correcta, pero… ¿Realmente quiero que Light Yagami sea mostrado como este criminal? La verdad no comprendo cómo ha sido, pero el teléfono celular ya estaba entrando en línea, y luego una voz despreocupada y habitual contestó._

— ¿Si? — preguntó la voz en el auricular, con un dejo de molestia y frialdad que era casi común para mí.

— Hola, soy Ryuzaki, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — dije para ocultar que no sabía para que le hablé

— Buenas noches L, me encuentro descansando, son días libres que tengo de la universidad y como verás, estoy aburrido —

— Vaya, ¿que no juegas video juegos? — mencioné, intentando sacar una conversación normal y no tratar el caso.

— Los he pasado todos, absolutamente todos, y me fastidia ir a comprar otros, pensé que me preguntarías sobre la investigación, es inusual en ti hablar para cotillear sobre cosas, supongo que nadie está ya en el hotel… — dedujo Light, y en efecto, Watari ya se había retirado a dormir, y yo estaba frente a un té repleto de miel y azúcar.

— Son las dos de la mañana Light, y no, no quiero fastidiarte con cosas sobre Kira, la verdad me ha desgastado en tiempo y fuerzas este caso, sé que sonará extraño, pero podríamos seguir charlando sobre algo que no sea él… sé que no es una anormalidad en mí hablar así, como sabrás, no socializo mucho — admití con franqueza, debía tener algún objetivo mi llamada, y no pensaba gastarla en vano, al menos, eso sería una falta de respeto a mi primer amigo, no saber para qué le hablo, algo me decía que esta llamada debía durar algo, o eso era mi actual pretensión.

— Veamos, ¿Has tenido novia Ryuzaki? — preguntó, sincero pero con un tono más cálido y amistoso, la verdad no sabía que decirle, hasta que algo se me escapó de los labios.

— Te seré franco Light, ninguna, a mis años me llega la nostálgica ansiedad de saber qué es el vivir fuera de mi mundo, vamos, ser una persona como tú, no niego que he sentido la imperiosa necesidad de despegarme de esto de investigar criminales, y por un momento contemplar sin más a las personas, saber que piensan, que quieren de la vida, como es su rutina, ser uno más entre ellos, pero las penumbras deben ser para alguien, y esa persona soy yo, como te habrás dado cuenta tiendo a ser algo infantil, pero como no te he contado, y lo haré más adelante, no tuve niñez, y mi inocencia se fue esfumando en horas de revisar casos de asesinos y psicópatas que no pueden ser atrapados por las incompetentes agencias policiacas, con la ilustre excepción del FBI, y de la APN Japonesa, si vieras como hay gente tan mediocre en todo esto, pero como te iba diciendo, alguien debe salvaguardar la reputación de los demás, afortunada o desafortunadamente, te reitero, esa persona soy yo — dije, tras suspirar melancólicamente, era la primera vez en la que confesaba algo tan profundo en mí, y sentí un confortante alivio.

— Entiendo, no quise ofenderte Ryuzaki, bueno, y qué tal las chicas con las que has trabajado, como la esposa de Pender — abrí los ojos como platos, escuchar la mención de esa mujer me causó un inexplicable escalofrío, sentí la necesidad otra vez de desahogarme con Yagami, y tristemente respondí su pregunta.

— La verdad nada fuera de lo profesional, como siempre, los detectives como yo y los sacerdotes comparten algo en común y obligatorio, una necia y anticuada norma, la castidad en todas las formas, además, es uno de los principios de los que son como yo, el no involucrarse sentimentalmente con ningún ser vivo o muerto bajo ninguna circunstancia, Ridículo pero sensato, ¿no? — inquirí en que el compartiría la opinión, y vislumbraría mi monótona melancolía por el tema, me empezaba a sentir mal pero a la vez platicar esto con él me reconfortaba, como una traición amorosa y una copa de vino, te expone las heridas pero es como la lidocaína que alivia el dolor, esto se está tornando bastante anómalo.

— eso supone que… olvídalo, no quiero molestar con eso, además no es algo que me incumba para preguntarte, eso te molestaría más y bueno, no quisiera que te llevaras una mala impresión de Light Yagami hablando por teléfono, y bien… te toca a ti preguntar — musitó Light, lo cual me abrió la oportunidad para continuar esta charla, que por alguna extraña desviación ya sea de él, o más bien mía, se estaba volviendo muy íntima.

— supongo que eres muy popular, necesito que me cuentes, ¿Qué se siente tener una novia? Debe ser fantástico — dije para devolverle el favor de interesarse por mi vida privada.

— unas van, otras vienen, la verdad muchas veces he tenido novias que ni siquiera amo en realidad, no pienses mal de mí, son cosas ocurrentes, no supongas que todas las mujeres son iguales ante mí, pero muchas veces me siento insatisfecho, quiero confesarte que nunca me he enamorado por completo, a veces me veo y maldigo ser como soy, más comparándome con tu vida, privada de tantas cosas de las que yo sí tengo oportunidad, me hace sentir miserable… sin embargo, yo tampoco tuve una niñez a plenitud como tantos, mi entorno han sido libros, maestros, cuadernos y tareas, y como me has contado tanto de ti, te toca saber algo que seguramente te interesará, yo también comparto el medieval ideal compartimos, pero que me dice que es hora de romper, y que por miedo no me atrevo a quebrantar, tu supondrás a que me estoy refiriendo — dijo sereno, entendí que Light y yo podríamos ser candidatos a santos, supuse que desde ese momento la relación de él conmigo cambiaría significativamente, pero jamás pensé que el hijo del jefe de policía no hubiera estado con una mujer en toda la extensión que la frase refiere.

— ya veo, la verdad es que muchas mujeres que hay allá afuera no valen la pena, pero supongo que siempre hay un complemento para casi cada persona, sea como sea, es interesante lo que me estás relatando, a veces la vida no nos da lo suficiente para ser felices, yo supongo que de algún modo vives feliz, y agradecido por lo que tienes, la verdad me acabo de dar cuenta que no soy tan infeliz como pensaba, soy L, el mejor detective del mundo, dentro de mis posibilidades, ¿Qué más podría querer? Salvo lo antes mencionado, claro… Bueno Light, no te desveles más, buenas noches — colgué y cerré los ojos.


	2. “Él se parece a mí

DISCLAIMER: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a su autor, este escrito tiene como fines no lucrativos el entretenimiento del lector.

"**La Llamada"**

**Protagonistas:**

_**Elle Lawliet**_

_**&**_

_**Light Yagami**_

**Aleksast: 2009**

**Dedicado al foro: fmafan. Foros. Ws.**

**CAPITULO II: "Él se parece a mí"**

Como iba relatando, sólo fueron confesiones sin un trasfondo más que el de una íntima conversación, no por temerle a mi absurda pero típica soledad iba a marcarle de nuevo y esta vez por mis propios propósitos, no era común en mí hacer eso, Watari se despertó y con su habitual andar y porte me acercó helado y malvabiscos, chocolate caliente y una frazada que situó a mi lado, yo era el jefe, pero años atrás el era el mandamás de todos los jovenes de la casa hogar, ¿qué se siente tener padres? Watari podrá ser nimiamente paternal en contadas ocasiones, pero… Light, si eres Kira, ¿matarías a tu padre para seguir viviendo? Eso me intriga mucho en realidad.

_Sólo he estado divagando sobre cosas triviales, si es Kira, ¿lo capturo y le hago confesar? Esto me recuerda al caso de BB de los ángeles, y aún así lo resolví sin más problemas, encontré pistas y pruebas, y se emitió la orden de la ejecución… pero no me considero capaz de llegar tan bajo para encerrar a Light sin pruebas… será que… ¿Considerarlo como amigo me ha limitado mediaticamente? Bien dijo Maquiavelo, el fin justifica los medios, pero esa premisa es bastante… cruel, pero cierta a fin de cuentas, debo ir mañana a verle ahí, en el campus, para preguntarle más, siento una escalofriante tentación por verlo, ¿y qué tal si el segundo Kira está ahí? Debo considerar alguna forma de que no pueda matarme, ¿bajo qué argumentos puedo yo acaso acusar a alguien de ser el 2do Kira? Vamos Elle, no es hora para rendirse a tan intrigante desafío, le veré mañana… mañana va a ser un día memorable…_

No evité esbozar una sonrisa, y esperé pacientemente unos segundos a que el helado se derritiera en su plato, y de un bocado acabé con él… si ejecutan a Kira, resolviendo yo el caso, no será imposible que lo disfrute bastante pero… volví a mirar tras la ventana, deseando acabar este caso y dedicarme a otra cosa, por acabar con esta ansia y consumar de una vez este sueño terrible pero apasionado de salir de esta penumbra.

_Era suficiente verme al espejo para calcular que una persona tan anormal no podría vivir más alla de la tercera década, los años me pesaban por la vieja costumbre de no dormir, solo en casos que realmente lo ameriten… soy patético y cualquiera podría decirlo, pero al parecer el mundo que vive Kira contrasta más de lo posible con el mío, ¿O me equivoco?_

— Equivocarme… es totalmente improbable, es como decir que la tierra en algún segundo deja de ejercer la fuerza de gravedad, cosa infactible, ¿mataría a quien pudiera demostrar que estoy en un error? ¿sería capaz? ¿soy igual a Kira? — mi pensamiento empezó a crearme una jaqueca insoportable, que me hizo desvanecerme por una decima de segundo, pero volví a mi posición habitual.

_Yo no sería igual a Kira, no quiero tener el poder de Kira, pero si lo tuviera mataría a Light y volvería a tener mi renombre de investigador eficaz, y no teniendo complicaciones como éstas… me doy cuenta que… bajo tu percepción de la humanidad, no somos muy diferentes Light, es más, podríamos maquinar deducciones casi iguales… _

— he sido como Kira, he matado a criminales, y es lo que busco hacer con Kira… para eso quiero atraparlo, despues de saber su modus operandi mandarlo ejecutar, y si al saber como mata sigo sus pasos… no, esto va más alla de un simple pensamiento deductivo, pero… podría ser el sucesor de Kira, y evidentemente haríamos un mundo aparente mejor, pero bajo un terror espantoso, pero si es cierto, Light Yagami podría ser Kira y no serlo, el defiende ese ideal de la vida sagrada de todo humano por miserable… por seca que sea tal, demonios, ¿y si en realidad existen los dioses de la muerte, los shinigamis? _**Should I recognize the death gods existence? It cant be… **_No puede ser, los shinigamis son invenciones de los humanos, pero igual es inexplicable mediante metodos cientificos el modo de asesinato de Kira, lo que me hace dudar…

_Light, Light Yagami, quiero suponer que eres Kira, quiero resolver este caso lo más pronto posible, pero por alguna extraña razón no te he mandado a ejecutar, he resuelto casos atrapando a criminales, investigandolos y luego dando en el clavo resolviendo el problema, pero no puedo matar a alguien s sé que tras él hay algo que no lo hace tan sencillo, mi teoria me dice una cosa, pero si te mato ahora, quiza con lo que sea que mates caiga en manos de otra gente, incluso el mundo se volvería mas violento al saber que el gran salvador ha muerto y no moriran más asesinos de una forma inusual, y si tuviera que elegir, ¿aceptaría tomar el objeto con el que controlas la muerte, me volveria como tu? Es una posibilidad en muchas… Kira._


End file.
